The Lost Queen
Prologue(Slither) Slither sat with his unknown mom, waiting for father to come back. He cried a bit, because father was trying to have peace with the Outclaws. They saw his guard coming back. "Hi Meerkat, where is my mate,"mother said worriedly. "I-I'm sorry. He's gone. I tried to protect him, but I came back with this,"he showed them a big, long scar on his wing,"I could hardly come back. But they killed him, I'm very sorry." Mother shot into tears, and Slither tried to give her a coconut, which is her favorite food. She turned it away and walked into the den. "Look what you did, go inside, to your home!"Slither yelled at Meerkat. He ran into the den into the guards home. Slither walked into the house with his mother. He was six, next year he would be fully grown. At that very moment, a Sandwing ran inside and yelled,"Outclaw raid! Help, quick!"he yelled as mother and Slither ran outside. "You stay here, be safe,"Mother said in a calm voice. The Sandwing ran out and watched. "Your mother said to protect you, and watch,"she said. After about an hour, the Sandwing came in and said sadly,"I'm very sorry, but she's gone." Slither looked up and cried. He said,"why didn't you help her." The Sandwing said worriedly,"It was already too late." Slither stopped crying and killed the Sandwing with his tail barb. He cried hard and ran to his room. He looked up and whispered,"Well, atleast tomorrow I'll be leader." Chapter 1(Egypt, 8 years later) Egypt walked along the Outclaw fortress wondering were the queen was. She looked down and saw a Sandwing with a howl through there chest. It surprised her and she stepped away. The body looked a few years old. She carried it over to the side of the pathway. She went to study the palace and found no clue of were the queen had gone. There was nothing in the throne room except a clean knife. She turned to leave but in the doorway there was a shadowy figure. "Come with me," He said. She didn't know what to do but then before she could do anything something a thing hit her head making it all go black. Chapter 2 (Cinnamon the Mudwing) Cinnamon ran away from her father, who had gone crazy. She found herself in the hot dessert. She walked until she found an open oasis. The pond was small, but it was nice in the blazing dessert. She walked into the nice, cool water, but then, one of the trees surrounding it dropped a coconut. She cracked open the shell, and inside, their was sweet, cold coconut milk. She laid in the water and drank the delicious liquid. She saw the Outclaw den, not far. She threw away the coconut and ran out of the cool water. She ran and ran. When she got there, she saw too many Sandwings to count. A Sandwing's tail barb almost hit her. The Sandwing said to her, in a mean voice,"Watch it Mudwing." She saw a a weird, black figure approach a small Sandwing dragonet. He took the dragonet in his cloak and ran off. Cinnamon followed. He approached a tiny home, smaller than her house. The cloaked figure sneakily threw the dragonet inside the house and locked the door. Then he melted the lock so that nothing could get in. Cinnamon approached the house and found a small window. She went in and tried to talk to the dragonet. "Hello, I'm trying to help you. My name is Cinnamon,"She said into the small hole,"what's your name." The small dragonet inside said,"Huh, oh, my name is Egypt." Chapter 3 After talking to Cinnamon a while the clock figure came back. Cinnamon hid in the shadows so to not let anyone see. The guy put a muzzle over her mouth and clapped something over her tail barb. The guy witch she decided to call, the cloak, took her in his talons and flew to a hideout in the Rainforest Kingdom. She didn't know what he was going to do to her so she backed away to the far wall. He came closer. Without thinking she lunged and pulled of his cloak trying to hit his scales with her talons. Behind the cloak was a Nightwing. There was a scar over one of his eyes and he was missing a leg. She was so shocked by his appearance that she froze in place. Chapter 4 The figure didn't know that Cinnamon had been following them for the past hour. When she saw Egypt take off his cloak, Cinnamon was so stunned that she almost passed out. She climbed up a tree and looked down at the two. When the black dragon looked back to find a good apple, Cinnamon shot down and put a cloak over Egypt's jaw, and then, she went back up. "Your okay, I saved you,"she smiled without saying a word,"Come on. This is Rainwing territory, and I'm a Mudwing, so we've gotta go!"They flew far until they heard an eerie voice come from behind them,"WHERE DID SHE GO! I WILL FIND YOU!"When they were far enough away, Cinnamon took the muzzle and rag off of Egypt's jaw. "Hi, stay with me, and you'll be safe." Chapter 5 Egypt said,"Thank you!" Then she told Cinnamon about the missing queen and how she called the Nightwing cloak. She asked Cinnamon if she would help her in searching for the queen. Cinnamon nodded and they went to a small oasis in the Sand Kingdom to talk. After they were done talking the went to the palace to look for some clues on where Queen Asia had gone. After searching for hours they fond a small path of foot prints leading to a secret passage. They went inside and fond five doors leading different ways. Egypt t stepped in front of her friend. She went and tested the pathways of each door. They were all just a hologram. Then she went and tapped the walls soon finding a hidden door. She tested the ground and fond it was solid so she lead Cinnamon in. Chapter 6 Cinnamon went in first. Inside, there were two magical bottles, a ruby necklace, and a locked scroll. They looked around and found a tiny, golden key, Cinnamon unlocked the beautiful scroll and looked inside. They both gasped,"Wow." Inside there were spells, like the legend of the Darkstalker Scroll. Cinnamon leaned on a wall and fell. There was a secret door behind the wall. They went inside and there were at least five cloaks and another scroll. It had a beautiful blue lock. It was hidden in a library of scrolls with red locks. She looked and the same key fit the keyhole. It said "Many queens have escaped me, but the Sandwing Queen is mine. She is at the-" and the note stopped there. They know whoever did this, has the queen. Chapter 7 Suddenly huge pythons came out of the walls and surrounded them snapping and baring there poisonous fangs. Egypt blew blasts flames at them but they just absorbed them and went forward, growing larger. The weird thing about the pythons was the chains around there necks as if forcing them to stay back. A diamond sword was on the ground in front of them and the key changed into a pocket knife. Cinnamon took the sword and Egypt barred her tail. She stabbed one pf the pythons and it disintegrated into scales of ash. Chapter 8 Cinnamon dropped the sword and pounced on one of the python's faces. She bit it two times until it swung her off. While doing it, the python hit the rock wall and it fell to the ground. "Whew,"she said as she looked around. She went over to the unconscious python and bit it hard on the throat. Cinnamon noticed that one of her scars was bleeding, she dabbed it with a rag and went for another python. She noticed that the chains on the pythons were hung on a stone pillar. She jumped over them and tangled them up with each other. Then, she killed them with a hard bite and a giant, blazing ball of fire. They ran out, and took everything of use. We will figure this out, she thought. Chapter 9 "Are you okay?" She said her eyes drawn to a bite mark on Cinnamon's leg. Cinnamon nodded and bit back pain as she put her talon on it it. "Just a scratch,"Cinnamon said with tears in her eyes. Cinnamon leaned on Egypt on the way out. Egypt stepped on a stone and the floor of the place shot open. They fell in, screaming through the hole. They landed in a big, sticky tar pit. Their limbs already sinking into the mucky tar mess. She tried to move but something grabbed her legs pulling her under the tar before she had time to scream for help. Chapter 10 Cinnamon spread her torn wings and flew out. She knew she must save her friend. With a simple dive, she tore through the icky tar, into a small room. There were about five cages, and Egypt was in one of them. She ran around, looking for a key. At last, she found a small, wooden chest. She unlocked it with her small claws. Inside, there was gold, crystals, diamonds, glittering jewels, and a giant, golden, glittering key. She lifted it, although it was very heavy. She unlocked it and found out that Egypt was unconscious. "How did this happen,"she said as a giant snake from behind rose. It bit Cinnamon, and everything went dark. The snake would put things to sleep, and it worked with whoever stole the queen. Chapter 11 Egypt sighed when she saw Cinnamon trapped in a cage across the room from her. Then she saw with horror, a huge dragon arose. He looked like a Nightwing Rainwing, Branchhead. It unlocked her cage and took the chains around her talons bringing her to a dim lit room. He chained her to a wall and started examining her with curiosity. A different dragon came up and threw the dragon a shot in his talons. He implanted it in her arm and unchained her. She tried to escape but he said no and her body froze and turned to him. "Go to your cell and chain yourself," he gruffly said. Unwillingly to her mind her body obeyed. Chapter 12 Cinnamon was next, she knew it. But she had found two necklaces for animus powers to not work. They were snapped in half. She put the two halves on and immediately, the halves locked together. When he didn't notice the necklace, he implanted the shot into her arm and it didn't work. A small dragon showed himself. The big dragon grunted and said,"Potionmaker, this isn't working." The necklace must also protect against potions. He threw her inside of the cage and walked off with the small Nightwing behind him. He didn't lock the cage, so she ran over to Egypt and put a necklace on her. She looked back and didn't see Cinnamon put the necklace on. Both of the doors shut loudly and the two went to sleep. Chapter 13 Egypt woke up suddenly and opened the door to the cell, she snuck out. Cinnamon followed, they snuck out together and for some reason she grabbed Potionmaker to come. She new he was a good dragon on the inside and was just raised for evil. They went aways away and started having dinner, telling storys, and eating. They each kept half of the necklace. The necklace pieces could lead you to the other piece. So they would never lose each other. Chapter 14 Cinnamon looked at Potionmaker leave, he had to go home. Egypt and Cinnamon flew away, silent as a mouse. She sighed, looking at the upcoming land. "Egypt, you do realize we're flying right into Skywing territory,"Cinnamon told her friend. She nodded and sped up. They took a sharp turn right and flew around the castle. There was just open land with trees scattered around. When they landed, Egypt started to look around. "There's nothing here,"Cinnamon whispered, looking for guards. "Cinnamon, there's a secret here,"she said, walking over to a pine tree. She took hold of a small branch, and then pulled it. It opened up to a secret ravine. They walked inside, and found an old Sandwing sleeping. Well, this is weird, she thought. Chapter 15 The Sandwings eyes opened to reveal rubies and there head coked. "Password," He asked in a metallic voice. "An assassin's wish," Egypt said. The Sandwing melted into a puddle of gold and the to rubies in the middle remained. She pressed the left one and she and Cinnamon fell into a whole. They landed on a pancake and walked down to a door. "Why'd you come," Hissed a voice from inside. "Mother,"Egypt said calmly,"I need your help." The voice rasped," Well you came to the wrong place!" A huge black dragon leaped onto Egypt pinning her down. Her teeth sank into her neck and Egypt lay wounded on the ground in front of Cinnamon. Chapter 16 The Sandwing was still pinning Egypt, her fangs barred. Cinnamon breathed a giant ball of fire and the Sandwing hid away into the shadows. Cinnamon ran over to her injured friend and scrounged around in her sack. She found two things to help, a potion and a golden apple. She emptied the potion onto Egypt, she twitched. Then, she gave her the apple, and she awoke with a sharp roar. The Sandwing lunged at them, and they dodged her attack. They both lunged and pinned her. Egypt got her fire ready and Cinnamon demanded,"Help us, or die a painful death!" The Sandwing lurched up and crouched. "Okay, okay, I'll help you. What do you need?"she asked looking at Egypt's jaw. If she tried to run, the fire would kill her quick. Cinnamon said "We need to find the queen." Chapter 17 "I can't help you but I know who can," She said feircly,"Fatedancer is a prophet and she can see anything she wants. She'll help you. So uhh, you can stop getting your fire redy" Egypt keep the fire close in case she needed it. Her mother lead them to a map and and pointed somewhere. Her mom pressed a button and arms blared. The were Sandwings surrounded them. Egypt blasted them as Cinnamon stood in shock. They ran for the door and fled the hill. Chapter 18 They flew farther and farther until they found a well-hidden hut. They knocked on the door and said,"Open up, we have a crisis." A small dragon with giant glasses came outside. "What do you want?"she said madly, looking up at them. "We need to find the queen,"they said at the same time. "Have you been in any problems, the queen is fine,"she said, pointing to the Nightwing palace. "Not the Nightwing queen, the Sandwing queen,"Cinnamon said in a rush. Fatedancer eyed them suspiciously and then said,"Why would I worry about her." They told her about the queen going missing and the last thing they said was about the hooded figure. She stopped them saying,"What did the cloaked figure look like." "He was a big Nightwing, with a scar over his eye and a missing leg." Once Fatedancer heard this, she immedianly threw them inside. "I know him, his name is Lifetaker,"she said in a rush,"and he's my brother." Chapter 19 Egypt asked,"Where does he live?" Fatedancer pointed to a hole in the ground,"That'll lead you there." As they left she could here Fatedancer singing,"Ain't ain't a word and ain't got nothing to if you say ain't five times you ain't live in a sewer." She quickly stopped when Egypt looked back so they moved forward through the hole. When they got out there was a young dragon eating skittles. "Hay,"she said,"you know red skittles are made from smashed bugs?" He threw them on the ground and said in a small voice,"You just ruined my life of skittles!" Chapter 20 Cinnamon looked at the strange dragon and said,"First of all, who are you, and second of all, you are weird." They dragon gave them each a jelly bean. They ate it and she said,"you just ate bug poo."They spit it out and ran along deeper into the hole. "Well... She was weird,"they both said. In a few minutes. Cinnamon saw a dark light ahead. The stumbled upon a dark room, and they saw Lifetaker, he was busy making more weapons. And past him they saw a cage, with the queen sleeping inside. Chapter 21 Eygpt pounced on the dragon snapping their neck,"DO NOT FEED ME BUG POO!" Then she opened the cage and the Queen jumped out and ran over to her kingdom. She destroyed the mountain. Then the gold opened up and rained on everyone exept the bad dragons, and everyone was rich. They made Cinnomen and Eygpt live in a gold house with nice soft beds in it. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing)